The goal of the Administration Core for the P01is to provide oversight and coordination for the scientific, administrative, fiscal and regulatory aspects of the P01. Specific functions of the core include: (1) Scientific integration of the projects, review of quarterly progress reports of each project, refining goals, prioritizing and realigning resources to assure the most efficient way of advancing the best leads. This will be accomplished by the guidance of the steering committee under the leadershipof the P01Principal Investigators in consultation with the external advisory board (EAB). (2) Scientific planning and coordination including organizing regular meetings with project and core leaders as well as visits by members of the EAB. (3) Fiscal planning and accountability including communication with the NCI staff about fiscal and administrative matters, and the proper day-to-day expenditures within each project and core; (4) Preparation of non-competing continuation progress reports and documentation of all activities related to the P01, including documenting usage of all cores and productivity measures such asjoint publications.